There are needs for a refueling system that can supply fuel to multiple fractionation pump units simultaneously to increase safety in the field and save time refueling.
There is a need for reducing the time involved with refueling. There is a need for recapturing unused fuel in order to reduce fuel costs.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.